


Cream n' Frosting

by Avissss



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Forgive me Devsisters, Large Cock (for a cookie), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Stuffing, cookie puns, literal cookies literally fucking, no they're not humans no they don't have fingers but damn do they cum a lot, oh god so many cookie puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avissss/pseuds/Avissss
Summary: “Well aren’t you a tough cookie? But I can still make you crumble~”There’s a new cookie in Cookie Kingdom, and the Witch wants Milk Cookie to make him feel welcomed.
Relationships: OC/Milk Cookie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Cream n' Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> i do not play cookie run i do not want to play cookie run but alas i seem to have written cookie porn
> 
> Thanks to axa & bow & bubble & dai & holic & sen for editing!

Milk Cookie wanted to back away, but he was locked inside the kitchen with the newest addition to the Witch’s cookie army, Mindbreak Cookie. The knight had been summoned here to show the new cookie around and test out Mindbreak Cookie’s skill. The Witch had been beaming, proclaiming the never-before-seen cookie as his magnum opus, and exclaiming with fervent glee how this cookie will change _everything_.

“I don’t need to bake batch upon batch of cookies now that I have an endgame cookie,” the Witch said as he gingerly raised Milk Cookie up to the cookie rack to meet the new cookie for himself. “This cookie is very important to me, so do as he says, okay?”

Milk Cookie nodded at the Witch. The Witch always told him what a good cookie he was, how strong his stats were and how loyally he completed all the missions he was sent out for. Although he was a little nervous at the responsibility, he was determined to see this task through.

“Everything I dough, I dough for you, Master!”

//

“You’re lucky I’m not still cookie dough, else I’d be coming in raw.” Mindbreak Cookie eagerly pawed at Milk Cookie with his fingerless arm stubs, slipping them inside Milk Cookie’s pants.

“I don’t even have an asshole!” Milk Cookie squeaked. “In fact, I don’t have any holes! Anywhere!”

“Oh, don’t worry sweet cheeks, I have a way to butter your biscuit.” Mindbreak Cookie patted the area where a human’s asshole would be and activated his skill: Cookie Cutter. Milk Cookie felt the oddest tingle on his back, a slight pinch followed by a stretching sensation, and he automatically reached one arm stub back only to feel a concave opening. He jumped in fright and looked accusingly at Mindbreak Cookie, 

“Y-you, what did you do?” Milk Cookie tried to pull away, but Mindbreak Cookie stuck to him like freshly mixed batter.

“Stay _still_.” Mindbreak Cookie pushed the other cookie to the ground and straddled him, “You’ll enjoy it soon enough.”

Mindbreak Cookie pulled down his pants, and revealed his massive one-inch cock in all of its brilliant glory, the sides of it studded with chocolate chips in some bastardization of a Jacob’s Ladder. Mindbreak Cookie gave his cock a few quick pumps before guiding the head to Milk Cookie’s newly created, virgin hole.

“At least preheat my oven first!” Milk Cookie sobbed, but Mindbreak Cookie ignored him as he slowly pushed his way in.

The heat from Milk Cookie’s walls melted the chocolate chips embedded in Mindbreak Cookie’s cock. The chocolate lubed the way in, their sharp ridges slowly smoothing out into a gentle glide as Mindbreak Cookie turned Milk Cookie into Cookies ‘n Cream. Milk Cookie groaned, he didn’t even know what it felt like to have an asshole, and now he was getting a thick, giant one-inch cock stuffed up it. His walls seized and even with the lubrication, small cracks started to form around the rim of Milk Cookie’s new hole.

“Ah! Noo~ Stop, you’re breaking me~” Milk Cookie slurred but Mindbreak Cookie was too far gone, the ridged walls of Milk Cookie’s shortbread base creating mind-blowing friction against his own cock.

“Well aren’t you a tough cookie? But I can still make you crumble~”

Milk Cookie was barely holding onto his sanity and it took all his effort to activate his skill: Noble Sacrifice before he gave in to the pleasure. The taunt instantly took effect on Mindbreak Cookie, and his macadamia nuts slammed with reckless abandon against Milk Cookie’s ass. The big, bulging nuts, already weakened by Noble Sacrifice’s shockwave, started to creak from the nonstop pressure. 

But Mindbreak Cookie wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, and if it weren’t for the damage reduction, Milk Cookie might’ve been fucked into pieces. If it were any other cookie, they would’ve been broken apart ages ago, but Milk Cookie wasn’t the tank that topped all the tier lists for nothing. His naturally high defense and Hard Walnut Toppings were just barely enough to keep Milk Cookie together. Mindbreak Cookie thrust his hips with all the intensity of a Kitchenaid Mixer set to Pulverize, and the ferocity of it drove Milk Cookie insane.

“I’m going to milk you for all you’re worth.”

Milk Cookie felt the pleasure crest within him, the milk of his pleasure sloshing over the rim of the glass that formed his consciousness until he couldn’t hold it back anymore, until he was cumming, inflexible cookie back still arching spectacularly as foamy cum erupted from his cookie cock in spastic bursts. Mindbreak Cookie reached down and swiped his arm stub across the cum before bringing it to his face. He licked the mixture and closed his eyes, moaning at the savory flavor. It oozed like slimy egg white, but also has a distinctive sweetness reminiscent of Milk Cookie himself. Cheese foam, maybe? The taste of it brought Mindbreak Cookie to the edge soon after, hips stuttering as he released his cum into the other cookie like a piping bag chock full of icing.

Milk Cookie sobbed, not used to the feeling of being a filled cookie, but now he looked and felt like a whoopie pie. Mindbreak Cookie pulled out with a wet _pop_ , whipped cream dribbling out of Milk Cookie’s asshole. But when he looked down, Mindbreak Cookie was dismayed to see a crack along the entirety of his left macadamia nut ball.

“Oh ginger snap, I broke my balls.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's my twt i write porn sometimes [@avviiis](https://twitter.com/avviiis)


End file.
